Trick or Treat with me?
by Egniris-Egnirys
Summary: Well, it's shounen-ai, BakuraRyou. It's done just by one of us. Bakura's one of the coolest guys at school, Ryou is a shy teen with a crush on him... a pointless, sappy fic, but quite nice anyway. Please red and review!


A/N: This is my story and mine only, although I have to say without my hikari I would've threw it to all hells without another thought. I'm awful at this kind of stuff... but Egnirys is busy keeping Malik away from our kitchen after what they did there yesterday (you don't wanna know) and we were asked to write this... so I did. Now, Yurameku, are you happy? This is for you!!!

* * *

Trick or treat with me...?

Ryou was a very shy boy and in fact, he'd never admit that he fell in love with one with the coolest guys from the school, Bakura; why did he have a crush on that particular teen is not to be known or guessed, however it might have been the way Bakura's eyes were sooo deep and beautiful... and his voice, so gentle when he was talking to Ryou... because, unlike in other sappy love stories, they were on more schoolmate-relations, not the kind in which the main character is unnoticed by her/his loved one at all... Anyway, Ryou didn't have any idea what to do with those feelings he had towards Bakura... and it would have stayed that way untill the day I die (again) if not for my great friend Malik Ishtar of course! What did he do? Oh, nothing special. He just asked his own loved one, Marik, out. And because of that (and the fact Malik has been his friend since he couldn't remember when), Ryou decided he needed to sort the problem out.

The opportunity showed itself on the 31th of October; the school Headmaster decided it would be fun to orgnise a Halloween party and all students were invited (or, in fact, bound to come). Mind you, the Headmaster was something between Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort (from HP), usually optimistic and happy, but if you upset him... well, better crawl into a corner and die before he gets to you. Anyway, Ryou came to the party, dressed as a goth and looking so freaking sexy I would've jumped him if not the fact I have my girl... well, seems as many girls from school didn't have my problem and tried to jump poor Ryou, but he somehow got away. He had eyes on one special person, didn't he? He looked around the party room and sighed. Lots of Draculas, Mummies, Frankensteins and other monsters, stupid chicks not minding the fact a Halloween costume was supposed to be scary, and Bakura's pack of friends... wait, wait, that was it! Ryou found them at last! He was really surprised to see that they were all dressed as goths, with makeup and all... Yami, the shortest of them all, was wearing black leather, collars and other leather ornaments and he was being hugged by Kaiba Seto, the multi-billionaire from their school, who was a CEO of a great company. Marik and Malik were carelessly making out, and they obviously didn't bother to tell the rest to move somewhere else not to disturb; and the group didn't seem to mind the two at all. Ryou blushed; suddenly, he noticed Bakura, looking straight at him. The older albino grinned (it is always a bad sign if it concerns this particular person... but Ryou doesn't know it) and came closer to Ryou.

'You wanna leave here?' He asked; Ryou smiled back at him a bit shyly and nodded. He had a chance to tell him how he felt! One in a million!

'Wanna go trick or treating? We seriously look like the two satans now... we are scary together!' Bakura exclaimed, and took Ryou's hand. They left the party and headed to a district where the nicest people in Domino lived. They had one sack for sweets and they were both quite happy.

Ryou enjoyed the night really much. He felt awesome, because it had been really fun! First they were walking from house to house, begging for sweets (Ryou favoured chocolate while Bakura preferred any kind of candy) and then Bakura invited him for a sleepover to eat all those goodies they received. Ryou agreed instantly, because it was certainly much more fun than going back to his empty house; now the two were sitting in front of the TV screen, watching the Japanese version of "The Ring" and nibbling on those sweets. Bakura seemed unfazed by the movie, but the smaller albino was really scared; he was afraid to look around the room, to even stand up from the bed he was sitting on with Bakura. On the film, the telephone rang; Ryou tensed up seemingly. Suddenly, the telephone rang in Bakura's apartament, which made Ryou jump and scream in terror. He hid his head in his hands and Bakura chuckled. He hugged Ryou lightly and said: 'It's just a mere coincidence, baby, don't be scared...'

'I...' Ryou didn't know what to say... did Bakura really just call him "baby"? The boy looked up and Bakura smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed the delicate teen on the lips. Before Ryou could think properly, the kiss ended and Bakura whispered:

'I... wanted to tell you this for long time I guess... I like you.'

'I... I love you!' Ryou said firmly and now he leaned in to capture Bakura's lips. And indeed, it was one of the best nights in both their lives... because many others, maybe even prettier, were going to come, and the two of them were going to be oh so happy... the end of the fairytale.

OWARI

* * *

Bakura: ... you know this was pointless, don't you? -.-'''

Me: Of course I know. It's not my fault. I'm not good at writing fluffy things, you know what I had to live through! .

Ryou: ...I liked it! Bakura was so nice to me in it! .

Egnirys: Wellll... review please! She put much effort into not damaging the computer while typing this, so please, show her you care! She'll love you for all eternity!

Me: Why did you tell them?! Now nobody will review!

Malik: Kitchen, I'm coming!

E&B&R&Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


End file.
